


Gonna Have It All Tonight

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Despite his insecurities, he still has all this adrenaline pumping through him because he's never felt so enamored with another person before. Jeff wants to experience Tom in every way, so much that it makes himache.PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!





	Gonna Have It All Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters out with this ship because I honesty think it has potential and also because no one is writing any Slayer fic so there's that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Title inspired by Chasing The Night by Ramones.

It's late in the evening and they're standing on Jeff's porch, holding hands and feeling giddy after their date. Jeff took Tom bowling, which he may or may not have thrown the game to let Tom win since he was so close to winning anyway, and got him a burger and milkshake afterwards. They've been dating for a few weeks now and Jeff's been tiptoeing around the subject of taking things further. But now that he brought Tom back to his place, he figures now is as good a time as any.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still pretty wired after tonight. Do you wanna come inside?" Jeff proposes, hoping he doesn't come off as too eager or expectant.

"Sure! I'm feeling kinda wide awake myself," Tom states, moving closer to Jeff.

He still has that nice big smile that never seems to leave his face and Jeff has to wonder how he can be so laid back and unassuming all the time. It should put Jeff at ease, but Tom's nonchalance only serves to make him more nervous; nervous in the sense that he really doesn't want to screw this up because Tom is, admittedly, the best thing to happen to him in a long time. Jeff felt good about tonight and if he plays his cards right, it might get even better.

Tom is standing off to the side, leaning up against the railing as he waits for Jeff to unlock the door. He sees the way Jeff's hands slightly tremble as he tries to get his keys in the lock, but pretends not to notice. He completely understands why too. This is the first time Jeff's invited Tom inside and the first time they've been alone together in an intimate, private setting. The fact that Jeff is asking Tom to come inside can only mean one thing.

Eventually Jeff manages to get the door open and once they're inside the blonde leads Tom into the living room so he can make himself at home. Jeff flips on the tv the have some ambient background noise and sets the mood by taking off his leather jacket. Tom does the same, handing his jacket over to Jeff when the man offers to hang it up for him. Tom sits on the sofa with his hands folded in his lap and looks over towards the tv while Jeff puts the jackets on a coat rack. His eyes quickly dart off to the side when Jeff re-enters the living room and smiles brightly him.

"Are you thirsty? You want something to drink?" Jeff offers; a pang of want ebbing through his body when he sees that smile.

"Some water would be nice. All that dairy has my throat feeling a little phlegmy."

"I'll be back in a second."

A few moments later, Jeff comes back with a couple glasses of water and takes a seat next to Tom on the couch. They sit in comfortable silence and just enjoy the presence of one another as they veg out on some mindless tv show. The silence makes Jeff a little anxious, but it's an otherwise nice experience. Just being next to someone without any real contact is refreshing sometimes, especially when it could lead to something more.

Occasionally, Jeff looks out of the corner of his eye to sneak a peek over at Tom and gauge how he's doing to see if he's comfortable or not. Tom is seemingly enraptured by the program, grinning and chuckling every so often and taking sips of his water. Jeff begins to feel a little hot under the collar when Tom licks his lips. He thinks about leaning over and capturing Tom's perfect, full lips in a passionate kiss and how great it would feel to touch his body. Many times they have kissed out in public and Jeff had to fight the urge to keep himself from getting carried away, but now they were all alone and anything could happen.

Jeff thinks back on their date earlier this evening. He initially wanted to take Tom to a roller rink, but Tom mentioned he hadn't been bowling in a long time. They played one game that lasted a lot longer than he thought it would and afterwards they played some games in the arcade for a little bit. Jeff tried winning something out of the claw machine for Tom, but he'd never been very good at them. Tom was reassuring and kissed Jeff on the cheek as a thanks for trying. The evening was finished off with Jeff taking Tom to a mom and pop diner downtown where they chatted and ate while Tom occasionally reached over to wipe sauce off Jeff's face.

The whole date was kind of strange in retrospect. Not strange in a bad way, it was quite lovely actually, but Jeff couldn't remember the last time a date has left him feeling so amped and fulfilled. He just has this connection with Tom. He's easy to talk to and always listens like he genuinely cares. Jeff's been with guys who would never shut up, leaving his own feelings and problems to disappear in hindsight, but Tom's different. He's beautiful and caring and just an all around great person. Jeff is far from being a scumbag and considers himself to be a great guy, but he feels almost unworthy to be in Tom's presence.

It's dumb, he knows, since Tom would just end up kissing him and calling him silly for thinking he's not good enough anyway. And despite his insecurities, he still has all this adrenaline pumping through him because he's never felt so enamored with another person before. Jeff wants to experience Tom in every way, so much that it makes him _ache_. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to sit here with Tom all to himself without doing anything, so he decides to finally make his move.

"I really had fun tonight," Jeff says after a while, glancing over at Tom.

"Yeah, me too," Tom replies, giving Jeff an easy smile. It's so warm and bright that it could melt snow. "It's been a long time since someone's taken me bowling."

"We should do mini golf next," Jeff suggests. "There's this place that has a huge arcade and they got cotton candy and ice cream and all kinds of cool shit."

"Sounds like fun," Tom tells him ardently.

Tom gazes at him with this sort of sultry expression; smirking slightly, eyes hooded. Suddenly the whole mood shifts and Jeff notices how close Tom is. For what feels like an eternity, Jeff just stares at Tom's warm brown eyes and soft full lips quirked in the slightest of grins and finds himself longing to feel the sweet caress of them against his own. Tom scoots a little closer to Jeff and drapes his arm along the backrest of the couch, licking his lips tantalizingly slow in the process.

"So, whaddya wanna do now?" Tom inquires in a provocative tone.

"_You_," Jeff answers honestly.

"Wow. Are you always so forthcoming?" Tom teases playfully, getting Jeff to blush a little.

"I'm so sorry. That came out sounding way more brash than I meant it to," Jeff apologizes.

"Don't be. It's good knowing what you want," Tom reassures. He places a hand on Jeff's leg and gives him this bashful look. "Besides, I was hoping you were gonna say that."

"Yeah?" Jeff says breathlessly; heart racing.

"Yeah."

Tom leans in and presses his lips against Jeff's, laying a chaste kiss upon his mouth. Jeff inhales through his nose and immediately reaches up to thread his fingers through Tom's thick hair. His other hand falls down into the brunette's lap, curling in towards his thigh and kneading at the muscle there. Tom wraps the arm he has resting on the couch around Jeff, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Jeff's head and deepening the kiss. Tom opens his mouth, allowing Jeff to slip his tongue inside and swirl it around. Jeff can still taste a faint hint of strawberry milkshake lingering on Tom's taste buds as they make out, coaxing a soft groan out of him.

All of Jeff's worries and doubts slowly melt away as they kiss each other softly. Tom lips are so soft and gentle, parting occasionally to let his tongue explore Jeff's mouth. His hand rubs up and down Jeff's thigh as well, articulating a certain path that flirts with the precipice of Jeff's crotch. Jeff feels like a clumsy teenager in comparison as he doesn't know how to handle Tom all at once, blindly fumbling with a hand in Tom's hair while the other caresses his leg. Perhaps it's just the excitement getting the better of him.

Eventually, their kissing takes a turn and things heat up pretty swiftly because there's no one here to stop them but themselves. They have all the time and privacy in the world and Jeff plans to make the most of it. There's a neediness to the way they kiss each other and their once gentle caresses devolve into rough kneading. They both have one hand down between each other's legs now, rubbing eagerly at aroused, jean clad flesh. The sensation of finally feeling and touching Tom is surreal; like it's all too good to be true. But Tom is here and he's cupping the front of Jeff's pants with a warm palm that grinds into his erection just right.

"You wanna go to my room?" Jeff asks when they pause briefly to catch their breath.

"I'd love to," Tom replies, smiling bashfully.

He takes Tom by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. Each step makes his knees weak and his heart feels as if it's going to explode out of his chest from how eager Jeff is. He wonders if it's like that for Tom as well. The guy looks so calm and collected all the time that it's hard to gauge if Tom's just as excited as him or not. Well, Tom _felt_ pretty excited while they were on the couch, so that must count for something, right? By the time they get to the bedroom, Jeff's had enough time to doubt himself and turns to Tom.

"I'm not moving too fast for you am I?" Jeff asks, double checking to make sure if this is truly what Tom wants.

"If I had it my way, I would've jumped your bones last week," Tom reveals, wrapping his arms around Jeff's shoulders.

"How come you didn't?"

Jeff reciprocates the action with his arms around Tom's waist.

"'Cus I was too shy to ask you," says Tom, rubbing his nose into Jeff's playfully.

"You're not shy now," Jeff points out, reaching down to cup a hand over Tom's groin.

"I'm just better at hiding it than you are," Tom teases, leaning in to seal their lips in a kiss once again.

They make out some more as they stand by the foot of Jeff's bed, all while Jeff is squeezing and stroking the hard outline at the front of Tom's pants. Tom squirms, frequently breaking the kiss so he can pant and moan sweetly. His arms sag as they move away from Jeff's shoulders, opting to move his hands over the blonde's chest. One hand trails down, moving inch by inch, until it mimics the motion of Jeff's. Tom spreads his palm over the entirety of Jeff's hard on and rubs it tenderly within it's jean prison. Jeff's hips jerk, seeking out contact on instinct like an animal.

Jeff guides Tom back towards the bed and gently urges the man to sit down on the mattress. They continue their make out and grope session on the bed, but every so often one of them will pause to strip away a piece of clothing. They blindly seek out whatever body part they can get their hands on and start caressing each other in intimate areas. Their kisses are sloppy and lacking finesse by the time they reach their underwear, but they're so far gone that neither of them cares when they messily collide nose first into each other. If anything, the recklessness only serves to spur them on as they gradually crave more contact; like addicts itching for a fix.

In the midst of all the kissing and grappling, Jeff coaxes Tom to lay down against the bed, getting the brunette to stretch his body out amongst the covers. Tom licks his lips anxiously as Jeff crawls on top of him. The action prompts Tom to spread his legs apart to give Jeff enough room to slide in between his thighs and press into him as much as he can. Once Jeff settles completely on top of Tom, he presses himself flush against Tom's body, feeling his hot arousal brushing into his. The softest of groans leaves Tom's full lips, tempting Jeff to swallow it down with a greedy kiss, but Tom's sweet, gentle voice interrupts that train of thought.

"Do you have stuff to… you know," Tom inquires, glancing down bashfully because he's too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Somebody's eager," Jeff murmurs as he leans down to kiss at Tom's neck.

"Look who's talking," Tom retorts, raising his hips up to brush his erection against Jeff's cock. "Get these underwear off so we can both get what we want already."

"You get a little sassy when you're turned on," Jeff remarks. He kisses along Tom's neck, getting a face full of hair in the process as it's tussled all about Tom's shoulders. Jeff nuzzles at his jaw and whispers, "That gets me so hot."

Tom lets out a timid moan when Jeff makes it a point to grind into him while he sinks his teeth into his neck. It's followed by a gasp and Tom's incessant need to reach out and claw at Jeff's back. He grips onto the sinew and muscle of Jeff's body as the blonde sucks a hickey into his neck. Tom clutches at Jeff to keep biting and sucking at his neck, but Jeff eventually manages to get away long enough to grab a condom and some lubricant from the nightstand beside his bed.

When Jeff comes back and kneels between Tom's legs, he finally takes a moment to look down at the man before him and the sight is breathtaking. Tom is like an ethereal tan deity ascended from the heavens; like a greek god carved from marble and placed perfectly on Jeff's mattress. With his full lips curved into a pout, his beautiful body on display, and dark wavy hair strewn about the pillows beneath him. The cherry on top was the obscene bulge outlined in the front of Tom's underwear.

"What?" Tom asks when he notices Jeff staring at him.

"Nothing. It's just… You're so beautiful," Jeff compliments; heart skipping a beat as a shy smile spreads across Tom's face.

"Well, I don't know about that…" Tom discourages, becoming demure once again as he's treated to longing stares and flattery.

"I mean it. You're gorgeous. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Jeff challenges.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Jeff rids them both of their underwear and sets out to get Tom nice and ready for what's in store. He distracts Tom with soft caresses and teasing nips to his neck as he slides two slick fingers inside of him. All while Jeff is fingering him, Tom is making all these different sounds; gasping when those fingers curl inside, humming when Jeff plays with one of his nipples, and groaning whenever a fresh hickey gets sucked into his neck. It's all the makings of a perfect storm that sends him careening off the deep end.

When Jeff is done preparing Tom, he tears open the foil packet with trembling fingers and rolls it onto his hard cock. He drizzles lube more lube into his hand and spreads it all over his dick as he watches Tom squirm restlessly against the bed. Tom's so antsy and excited that pre come oozes out of his slit and drips down the head of his cock, making it moist and glistening. Jeff entertains the idea that if he doesn't stick his dick inside Tom now, the brunette will start throwing a fit. As amusing and sexy as that would be, Jeff wastes no time fulfilling their desires.

Tom's no virgin by any means, but Jeff spares no expense when he pushes into him slowly. Everything Jeff does is so gentle that you'd think the man walks on eggshells everyday, but you won't hear Tom complaining. He enjoys things a little rough from time to time, but this is their first time together and Jeff really doesn't want to screw it up. Well, he does want to _screw_, but in a completely different way. Jeff bottoms out and proceeds to start kissing Tom again. He takes this moment to let Tom adjust and relax before pulling out.

What happens for the rest of the night is Jeff taking his time with Tom, making sure he's comfortable and enjoying himself. Jeff makes love to Tom nice and slow as they hold each other and languidly make out. Jeff rolls his hips against Tom's, causing Tom's wet, throbbing cock to grind and rub all over Jeff's abdomen each time he moves in and out. It's enough friction that Tom doesn't even need to reach down to stroke himself because Jeff is pressing into all the right places all at once.

Tom rakes his blunt nails all over Jeff's body, occasionally scratching so hard that his nails leave welts in their wake. The pace itself isn't rough or fast by any means, but Jeff fucks him so deep and passionately that it's practically maddening with how fantastic it feels. It also doesn't help that Jeff is teasing his nipples and sucking on his neck every chance he gets either. All the sensations combine to electrify Tom's nerves, making him squirm and keen like it's too much and not enough all at once.

Jeff on the other hand is pacing himself, moving at a regular cadence and gauging every little nuance. He strokes Tom's body, showering him in teasing caresses and murmuring words of praise into his love bitten neck. Tom's body is warm and welcoming, urging Jeff in further to satiate the unquenchable hunger inside both of them. Jeff's so worked up over how satisfying the whole experience is that his body has actually broke out in a sweat from extensively making love to Tom. In fact, their bodies start to slide against one another with an ease that is oddly fulfilling for both of them.

In the end, their orgasms come crashing into them with such a force that Jeff actually pulls out as he's about to come because the clenching of Tom's muscles prove to be too much for his over sensitized cock. The pull out is what does him in and Tom's treated to the sight of Jeff coming inside a condom. Tom feels himself throb as he watches Jeff fill the condom in gushing white spurts of instant relief. Jeff's whole body trembles and jerks with the motion, causing some involuntary moans to tumble out of his mouth in a breathless murmur.

Tom grips his cock with the intent of stroking himself to completion, but that plan is cut short when Jeff slaps his hand away and decides to take matters into his own hand. Literally. A few pumps is all it takes before Tom becomes unhinged and comes all over himself. His release coats his stomach in bold white stripes; like paintbrush strokes on a canvas. His toes curl from the intensity of it and his body arches off of the bed when he senses Jeff's hand retreating. Tom's over stimulated but his body craves that extra little bit of pleasure that borders on the precipice of being uncomfortable.

After all that is said and done, they both collapse against the mattress and curl into one sweaty, sticky heap of tangled limbs. Tom is still panting even after Jeff has long since regained his composure enough to breathe properly again, but Jeff holds him and caresses him through the lingering aftershocks all while peppering tender kisses all over Tom's face until he's calmed down. Even after that, Jeff continues to hold Tom in his arms like he has no intention of letting go.

"Still feeling wide awake?" Jeff asks in a soft tone as he brushes the hair out of Tom's face.

"After that, I feel like sleeping for a whole year," Tom answers; exhausted.

"And miss out on all the other fun stuff I have planned for us?" Jeff teases.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'll tell you in the morning if you promise to still be here when I wake up," Jeff tells him.

"You got yourself deal," replies Tom, flashing a content, sleepy smile before pecking Jeff on the lips.

Jeff shuts off the light and pulls a blanket over them. Their bodies entwine once again and just like that, they fall into a deep sleep, safe in the knowledge that they'll still be holding each other come sunrise.


End file.
